Davie Falkner
David "Davie" Falkner is a character in the two-issue comic miniseries Friday the 13th: How I Spent My Summer Vacation by Wildstorm. A 13-year-old boy suffering from a disfiguring bone disorder called craniodiaphyseal dysplasia, Davie is sent to the Camp Crystal Lake-adjacent Camp Piney Woods by his mother, despite his objections, in an attempt to have him interact with other children. While at the camp, Davie is relentlessly bullied by the other children. One night, after telling him about Jason Voorhees, a group of these bullies throw Davie into the lake. As Davie struggles to swim, Jason appears and proceeds to kill the other children, before spotting Davie. Instead of attacking Davie, Jason simply stares at him, only reacting when Davie flees from him along with two of the camp counselors. As Jason chases Davie and the counselors, the group runs into the local sheriff, Elroy P. Tanneyhill. Sheriff Tanneyhill, in a deranged state due having just used meth, opens fire on Davie and the counselors, killing the two adults. As the sheriff approaches Davie, planning on killing him as well, Davie is grabbed by Jason, who leaves the scene and the sheriff. Unable to get away from Jason, Davie can only watch as he murders a group of police officers the two encounter before moving on, with Davie slung over Jason's shoulder. While held captive by Jason for nine days, Davie befriends him after realizing that Jason has not once tried to harm him and has, in fact, provided him with such things as food and shelter. Davie grows to admire Jason, relating to him due to their similar childhood and deformities. After following Jason into the woods and aiding him in killing a pair of soldiers sent to look for him, Davie is attacked by Sheriff Tanneyhill from a helicopter, the sheriff having tracked Davie down with the intent of killing him due to Davie being the only witness to the sheriff's murder of the two camp counselors. Davie and Jason escape the sheriff and hide in a cave after Jason causes Tanneyhill's helicopter to crash. Spending the night in the cave, Davie wakes up to find Jason leaving, and attempts to stop him, only to find himself ignored. When Jason exits the cave, Davie is grabbed by Sheriff Tanneyhill, who tries to slash Davie's throat with a switchblade. Davie manages to knock Tanneyhill backwards into a hole after stabbing the sheriff in the leg with a knife he had earlier taken from one of Jason's victims. Rushing outside the cave, Davie witnesses Jason being shot and seemingly killed by a group of soldiers. As Davie mourns for Jason, Sheriff Tanneyhill, having climbed out of the pit, grabs the boy and loudly declares his intent to kill him, an announcement clearly heard by all the soldiers present. As Sheriff Tanneyhill yells at the soldiers to drop their weapons, he is attacked by a recovered Jason. Despite Davie warning him to be careful, Jason falls off a cliff while fighting with Tanneyhill, taking the sheriff with him. With Sheriff Tanneyhill dead due to the fall and Jason having disappeared, Davie is taken back home by two soldiers. He tells himself that his time with Jason was exciting and taught him a lot, believing that all of the people Jason killed during their time together were "despicable swines" and deserved to die, rationalizing that Jason was merely defending both of them, and simply doing what he had to do in order to survive. Category:Males Category:Victims Category:Victims of Jason Voorhees Category:Characters Category:Characters in Friday the 13th Category:Surviving Characters Category:Survivors Category:Heroes Category:Protagonist